


Half Of Me

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [13]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantandyoutube DarkEmotionalPoems DarkPoetry
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>There's another, Just like me, It's the past, What I use to be, It wasn't, My place, or have, Another Half, Half Of me ~scareygirl15~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Of Me

Half Of Me   
There’s nothing   
like  
dealing  
with another  
half   
of myself  
it’s the   
dark self  
the past me  
what I wanted   
to be  
just alone  
away from life  
not dealing   
with   
the problems   
nor anybody   
I wish to  
vanish   
disappear  
from this   
world   
never   
come back   
to it  
it was   
still there  
infront   
of my   
face   
But I   
broke from misery  
not let it  
drag me  
under   
again  
Not replace   
my memories  
to   
dark memories  
I rather   
move forward   
in this  
new life  
I struggle   
too much  
to be   
where I am   
today  
I survive   
this   
awful   
sorrow   
painful  
struggle   
of the life  
in my past   
it was like  
feeling so   
trap   
not able   
to   
break free   
from it  
that is   
my half   
The Half Of Me  
I didn’t become  
A broken Angel  
I fell   
from the   
happiness  
that I   
mask it   
with   
my past   
and   
Dark secrets  
It pains me  
as to   
Today   
seems like  
yesterday   
I didn’t   
see it   
coming to me  
That’s only   
My Half   
Of myself   
A girl   
who struggle   
her way   
out   
with the   
broken   
rip wings   
dye out   
in the color  
of the darkness  
finding the   
escape   
away from   
this place   
That’s only  
A half   
of myself   
as a piece   
to   
the puzzles   
I’m glad   
I made it   
out of there  
with this   
courage   
half of my   
hope   
carrying me  
there   
Therese   
two   
but one   
of me   
Fallen Angel   
and myself   
that broke out  
to get   
to where   
they are   
now   
That’s   
Half Of Me


End file.
